Informing the Lookout
by Gothicthundra
Summary: A trip to the lookout ends up with Piccolo, Dende, and Mr.Popo learning were human babies come from.


**Informing the Lookout**

Goten sat under a tree at his house, the eleven year old looked at the clouds in boredom. The house phone was set beside him, waiting for Trunks to call. He looked at his mother putting up the laundry, his dad helping her. It all started off innocent enough and then his parents ran off giggling slightly, a snap of a towel filled the air. Goten felt ill, he knew what they we're going to do, though he didn't really know much about. Trunks had just called it sex and let it go. It had been like this even since Majin Buu's defeat, but he hadn't noticed it until he was about nine. The second worst part is that Gohan and Videl had now moved in together and he barely saw his brother. The phone rang and Goten answered it happily.

"Hey Trunks!" said Goten happily.

"Goten, can I come over? My parents are acting up again, I really can't stand seeing their stupid eye gestures and urges to get me out of the house." Trunks sounded disgusted and aggravated.

"Actually..."

"Your parents are at it AGAIN! There almost as bad as mine, can't they understand that," sighed Trunks, "Where can we go?"

"Gohan?"

"Eww, he and Videl are probably worse than them.... hold on, I go a call give me a second," said Trunks, and than he was back, "We have to get Marron."

"Huh, why?" asked Goten in shock.

"Apparently her parents are 'acting' up. Have parents no shame?" asked Trunks.

"Nope," said Goten as he heard another giggle somewhere from the house.

"Any ideas where we can go?" asked Trunks.

"The lookout!" said Goten, thinking for a moment.

"Perfect, get Nimbus and meet me at Marron's." said Trunks, and he hung up.

A short while later, Goten, Trunks, and Marron arrived at the lookout and sat on the edge talking. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo shared a glance at why the three youngsters would be here instead of at their homes playing. They seemed pretty free where they sat looking over the edge. Piccolo cleared their throat, the kids jumped slightly.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo," smiled Goten, Trunks gave a small wave, and Marron waved happily.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked Piccolo, brow raised in question.

"Are parents are having sex and we're getting annoyed," said Trunks with a shrug.

"Trunks!" said Marron, eyes wide.

"What? It's true," he looked defensive.

"I know, but still." said Marron, her face red.

"Your so conservative Marron," he leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"Gohan's?" suggested Dende.

"Trunks thinks their probably having sex too," said Goten.

"Goten?!"

"What?"

"What's this sex nonsense?" asked Piccolo.

"Are you serious!?" asked the three at the same time.

"I've heard the word before, but I'm unfamiliar with it," said Dende.

"I've never heard much about it, other than it leads to reproduction." said Mr. Popo.

"....." the three shared a glance as the adults hovered over them.

"Can one of you tell us what it is and why its so time consuming that you children most be here," said Piccolo.

"Not that we mind," said Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Ohm... Trunks?" Goten elbowed him.

"Fine," he let out a deep sigh and stood up.

A second later Trunks was standing wide eyed as Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, Marron, and Goten sat looking at him in silence. He couldn't believe this, he knew that Goten and Marron knew what sex was, though he wasn't sure how much.... but beyond strange were the adults. Trunks took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Sex is where a male and female have a strong physical attraction to each other. The man has a penis .... which is what they use to urinate, Dende put your hand down now. A women as a vagina ..... its a whole in-between the legs Piccolo. Now a man inserts his penis into the women't vagina and thrusts.... we're getting there Mr. Popo. Then he ejaculates, and sometimes the women orgasms .... spasm of the body Goten. Now that's sex, which can also lead to babies.... now when the sperm... its from the ejaculation, enters the women's uterus zone... eggs Marron.... the egg becomes fertilized .... sometimes. Then fro nine months the baby grows in the women's stomach.. they don't come from eggs like you two... for around nine months, but for saiyajins it's around five months. Then when the babies ready to come the women's water breaks and soon is her bloody show, which is a bloody mucus that comes out. Then the watermelon sized baby comes out of the pea shaped hole, causing great pain and horrible discomfort. Sometimes their tearing and...."

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Dende ran off to his room, eyes wide.

"OH MY!!!!" Mr. Popo had covered his ears.

"WHY!!??? WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT!!!???" yelled Piccolo, looking fully disgusted and shocked.

"To reproduce and keep the planet alive," smiled Marron, face a bright red as she tried to give a strong grin.

"THAT... THAT IS DISGUSTING!! Those POUR EARTH WOMEN! THIS IS.... THIS IS HORRIBLE!!" Piccolo was outraged, "WHO TOLD YOU THIS!!!??"

"My mom and dad," shrugged Trunks.

"YUCK... EWW...NOT RIGHT!" Piccolo shook his head, "WHY DO THEY HAVE SEX IF IT CAUSES SUCH PAIN!!

"Well, if you have protection, chances are good it won't result in pregnancy." smiled Goten, happy to add to the conversation.

"Or an STD..." smiled Marron.

"What's that?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Sexually Transmitted Diseases ... that's what condoms are for," sighed Trunks.

"I wonder if Gohan uses condoms.." mused Goten.

"Hey guys! I'm supposed to come pick you all..." Gohan had just flew in, but before he could finish Piccolo broke in.

"SON, GOHAN!!! YOU BETTER BE WEARING CONDOMS, THAT POUR GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS DOESN'T DESERVE SUCH PAIN!!!" yelled Piccolo, causing Gohan to fall on the ground, as Piccolo stomped off.

"D-Did.... P-piccolo just lecture me about safe sex?" asked Gohan in shock.

"Yeah." said Marron, Trunks, and Goten.

"It's nice to inform others..." smiled Goten.

"Makes you feel smarter doesn't it," giggled Marron.

"Yep," and the three headed off, Marron riding Nimbus.

"Dende, what happened?" asked Gohan as a fully composed Dende walked out of his room.

"Horrible.. Horrible things Gohan. But I've thought about a question you can answer.... how do you have sex with clothes on?" asked Dende.

"We'll most of the time you don't.... Dende... Dende! Where are you going?!"

**The End**


End file.
